In recent years, diets high in saturated fats have been associated with increased levels of cholesterol and increased risk of coronary heart disease. As such, current dietary guidelines indicate that saturated fat intake should be no more than 10 percent of total calories. Based on a 2,000-calorie-a-day diet, this is about 20 grams of saturated fat a day. While canola oil typically contains only about 7% to 8% saturated fatty acids, a decrease in its saturated fatty acid content would improve the nutritional profile of the oil.